Mon loup et moi
by Miss Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Je suis nulle pour les résumés. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'histoire est une histoire d'amour entre Embry et Miley. Venez mettre des reviews!J'espère que cela vous plaira.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas… sauf Ginny et Miley._

**Prologue :**

Je ne pensais pas que les coups de foudre existaient –aimer avec un grand A et du premier regard- bien que j'en eu la preuve devant mes yeux. Ginny, ma meilleure amie, a aimé dés le premier regard (et aime toujours d'ailleurs) Jared. Jared est un indien de la réserve de La Push. Bien que j'ai vu leur histoire commencé sur les chapeaux de roues – ils sortaient ensembles seulement 3 heures après leur rencontre (!) sur la plage près de la réserve-, je n'y croyais pas, du moins, pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que je sois virée du lycée de Forks. Ginny n'y était plus. Elle avait demandé son transfert pour le lycée de la réserve Quileute ne pouvant se séparer de son Jared. Je ne la comprenais pas mais j'étais heureuse pour elle. Tous les matins, je la déposais devant le lycée. Je repassais la prendre, le soir, pour qu'on puisse faire nos devoirs ensemble puis je la redéposais devant chez elle. Je ne pensais que ça allait arriver à moi. Je me complaisais dans cette existence qui était la mienne. Mais je compris plus tard que ce n'était pas une existence jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.


	2. Premier jour: pov Miley

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer sauf les personnages de Ginny Portman et d'Miley Hutch.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour au lycée

_**POV Miley**_

Encore une fois –c'est la 5ème fois depuis 06h30- ma mère se dirige vers ma chambre afin de me lever, enfin tenter de me faire lever ce qui est très difficile mais bon je dois aller cherché Gin puis nous conduire au lycée. Etant donné que c'est ma première journée autant être à l'heure. Je lui avais promis d'être chez elle pour 07h30. J'ouvris, enfin, un œil quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre en criant : « Debout là-dedans ».

Péniblement, je fixai mon réveil pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que je réalise l'heure qu'il était : 07h15. Je me levais d'un bond, parfaitement réveillée à présent. Je me dirigeai en courant vers la douche. Quand j'eus fini, je m'habillais comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire un pantalon en cuir ainsi qu'une veste en cuir par-dessus un t-shirt, le tout en noir.

Prenant mon sac (noir) en bandoulière, je descendis les escaliers et bifurquai vers la gauche afin d'arrivée dans la cuisine. J'y mettais mes bottes (en cuir et en noir) à talons. Je mangeais vite fait mon petit-déj'. Enfilant mon sac, je partis vers ma moto garée dehors. J'enfilais mon casque et mes gants et enfourcha celle-ci. Je démarrai au quart de tour et parti à toute allure vers la maison de Ginny. Celle-ci m'attendait devant chez elle. Je regardai ma montre, j'étais effectivement en retard de quelques minutes. Elle grimpa derrière moi tout en marmonnant : « Toujours en retard…m'énerve…veut Jared… ». Nous partîmes vers la réserve indienne.

Arrivant aux abords du lycée, je ralentis avant de m'arrêté devant Jared qui nous attendait. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire qui attendait Ginny. 2 seconde après je me sois arrêté, ils étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que c'est beau l'amour. J'enlevai mon casque et salue d'un hochement de tête Jared. Celui-ci me répondit de la même manière. Je leur demandai où était le secrétariat. Ginny m'indiqua la direction. Je trouvai l'accueil. La secrétaire me demanda mon nom et je lui répondis : « Miley Hutch ». Elle me souhaita la bienvenue et me donna mon horaire ainsi qu'un plan. Je la remerciai et me précipita dehors. En première et deuxième heure, j'avais chimie. J'adorai cette matière. Je retrouvai Ginny et Jared et leur demanda où ce trouvai le labo de chimie. Jared me signala qu'il avait aussi chimie. Celui-ci me montra différents chemin qui me mèneront à mes autres cours. Arrivant devant la classe, Jared me laissa me présenter au prof pendant qu'il rejoignait ses amis. Je les observais discrètement. Ils étaient 5. Regardant le prof, celui-ci me montra ma place c'est-à-dire dans la rangée de droite (côté porte) au deuxième bloc. J'y allai et je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait. Je me sentis mal à l'aise mais se sentiment disparu dés que le prof commença son cours. Je comprenais parfaitement bien que nous étions déjà en milieu d'année. Alors que nous commencions -enfin- les manipulations, le prof Horrison, cria.

- Call ! Que faîtes vous ? Etes-vous dépourvu d'intelligence ou êtes-vous tellement fainéant que vous attendez que tout se passe comme par magie? demanda Horrison.

Je me retournai vers le fameux Call. C'était un des amis de Jared. J'en profitai pour l'observer le plus discrètement possible. Il avait l'air d'être parfaitement musclé d'après ce que laissait deviné son t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noir. C'est yeux était d'une couleur cannelle. Yeux dans lesquelles j'aurais pu m'y perdre trèèèèèès longtemps. En un mot, c'est un CANON. Lorsque je regardais de nouveau ses yeux, je remarque d'abord qu'il me regardait enfin il me dévisageait serait plus juste. Et je me plongeais dans ses yeux. Je ressentis une étrange sensation de béatitude et de bien-être qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu du moins à l'école. Je sentis aussi mon estomac faire un saut périlleux et mon cœur commencer à battre la chamade. Je sentais mes joues devenir rouge sous son regard scrutateur. Je me sentais bien mais aussi mal. Je respirai plus rapidement comme-ci j'avais besoin d'air. Puis brusquement, il me lâcha des yeux et toutes ces sensations qui m'avaient envahie, m'ont quittée brutalement. Je fermai les yeux durant quelques secondes et les rouvris en respirant calmement. Je regardai toujours vers lui et je remarquai que ses copains n'avaient rien raté de notre échange.

- Call ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? S'époumonait, à présent, Mr Horrison lorsqu'il remarqua que son élève regardait ailleurs.

- Bien sûr, Mr. Puis-je savoir ce que vous me reprocher Mr ? demanda le dénommé Call.

- Mr Call, je vous signale que vous n'aviez pas encore commencé alors que toute la classe, si, répondit-il.

Décidant de m'interposé, j'interpellais le professeur.

- Mr Horrison, excusez-moi mais je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Dis-je innocemment.

- Miss Hutch, mais qu'avez-vous fait ? me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à mon banc.

Je ne sais pas Mr, j'ai suivi ce le mode opératoire mais apparemment j'ai gaffé quelque part.

Je me retournai vers le dénommé Call et je remarquai qu'il me regardait. Je lui fis un sourire et un clin d'œil. Celui-ci retourna mon sourire. Pendant le reste de l'heure, Mr Horrison laissa tranquille « Call » tandis qu'il reporta toute son attention sur moi. Durant le reste de l'heure, il ne me quitta pas des yeux une seule fois. La fin du cours se rapprocha à grand pas. Tandis que je ramassais mes affaires, Mr Horrison m'appela à son bureau. Alors que je me dirigeai vers celui-ci, « Call » passa à côté de moi en me souriant. Je lui retournai son sourire alors que j'arrivai devant le prof.

- Miss Hutch, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez « raté » votre expérience ?me demanda t-il.

- Mr Horrison, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'ignorai la conséquence de mon acte. Répondis-je d'une voix que j'essayai la moins tremblante.

- Miss, je sais que vous l'avez fait exprès. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ? me répondit-il.

- D'accord j'avoue. Je me suis interposée, si je puis dire, car il y a deux ans mon prof de Chimie me rabaissait comme vous l'avez fait avec ce garçon. Je trouvais cela injuste, c'est tout. Dis-je.

- D'accord, se sera tout. Vous pouvez y aller. Me dit-il en me désignant la porte.

Je sortis de la classe et j'essayais de me remémoré ce que Jared m'avait dit pour le chemin vers le local d'histoire. Puis me rappelant parfaitement, je me dirigeais d'un bon pas vers mon cours.

Arrivant devant le local d'histoire, je vis que la porte était fermée, preuve que Mr Horrison m'avait mise en retard. Toquant à la porte, je rentrai lorsqu'un sonore « Entrez » me l'indiqua. Franchissant la porte, je remarquai premièrement que « Call » était avec moi dans au moins deux cours, deuxièmement toute la classe me regardait et troisièmement la prof me regardait attendant sûrement que je parle. Je rougis devant tous ces regards portés vers moi. Je m'avançais vers le prof d'histoire : Mrs Halika.

- Bonjour Melle… ?me dit-elle d'une voix plutôt fluette.

- Hutch, Mrs. Miley Hutch. Je suis la nouvelle, répondis-je d'une voix des plus timides.

- Eh bien Melle Hutch vous commencé bien l'année à ce que je vois, me dit-elle.

- Mr Horrison m'a retenue après le cours, lui répondis-je.

- Je laisse passé pour cette fois mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, me dit-elle.

- Allez-vous assoir là, me dit-elle en me désignant le banc juste devant « Call » et ses amis.

Je me dirigeai à ma place et je remarque que « Call » me regardait toujours comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde. M'asseyant, je sortis mes affaires et commença à prendre note. Durant l'heure de cours, j'entendis les gars derrière moi parler sans arrêt mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça. A la fin du cours, je rangeai mes affaires et me dirigea vers le local de math. Je rentrai directement dans la classe, me présenta au prof et partis m'assoir à côté de Ginny qui partageait se cours. Le cours se passa silencieusement. Après le cours Gin' et moi partîmes pour la cafétéria. Là-bas, elle prit un plateau et se dirigea vers Jared. Quelle surprise, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! Je la suivi donc vers la table qui était occupée par Jared & friends. Je remarquai que Call était là et sans en connaître la raison, je lui souris. Nous nous assîmes, elle à côté de Jared et moi entre Call et un autre dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

-Alors Mil's, laisse moi te présenter Embry –elle me désigna le fameux Call-, Jacob –en me désignant l'autre gars à côté de moi-, et Quil – me montrant le gars à côté de Jacob. Me dit Ginny.

-Salut, leur dis-je.

Durant le repas je ne parlai presque pas et je croisais fréquemment les yeux de mon voisin Embry. J'adore la cannelle comme ses yeux. Quand je me plongeais dans son regard, je me sentais entière mais lorsque je lâchais son regard, je ressentais un cruel manque comme si pour vivre je n'avais besoin que de son regard et rien d'autre. Quasiment à la fin du repas, les gars se levèrent brutalement. Jared donna un chaste baiser à Gin' avant que lui et ses amis partent. Je regardais incrédule Ginny pour qu'elle m'explique se qui venait de se passer mais celle-ci ne croisa pas mon regard et nous terminâmes de manger dans le silence. Je ne vis pas dans mes classes de l'après-midi, aucun des garçons. Etonnamment, l'absence d'Embry me donna un noeud à l'estomac qui je le savais ne partirais seulement quand je le verrai. A la sortie des cours, je retrouva Gin' près de mon casier. Reprenant mes affaires, je lui demandai si je la déposais chez Jared ou chez elle. Elle me répondit chez elle et donc mettant ma moto en route, je partis à toute allure chez Ginny. Après l'avoir saluer, je repartis chez moi. En me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, j'eus l'étrange impression que quelqu'un me regardais. Je me retournai et examina les alentours. J'entrais dans la maison et me dirigea dans ma chambre. Ma soirée se passa tranquillement et quand je me couchai, je ne pus m'empêché de penser au beau gosse, Embry Call. Humm, si sexy...Et sur son visage que je m'endormais un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.


	3. Délicieuse Imprégnation : pov Embry

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer sauf les personnages de Ginny Portman et de Miley Hutch.

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 2 : Délicieuse imprégnation

_**POV Embry**_

Mon réveil sonne. Pfff, on ne peut pas dormir tranquille ici. Après la patrouille de cette nuit, je n'ai du dormir que deux petites heures. La sonnerie ne s'étant pas encore arrêter, je balançai mon poing sur le réveil. Le bruit de craquement me fit ouvrir un oeil et je vis mon réveil complètement éclater. Je refermai mon oeil pour le rouvrir immédiatement. Ma mère vint m'ouvrir les rideaux et tira sur la couette. « Aller Em, il est 7h00 ! N'oublie pas que je rentre tard ce soir. A ce soir et ne te rendort pas ! » me dit-elle avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée.

J'entendis la voiture partir puis décida de me lever bien que rester dans mon lit était grandement tentant. Je me levai et alla me doucher. M'habillant, je pensai à la longue journée qui m'attend et à la drôle sensation qui me traversais. Après avoir déjeuné très copieusement, je pris le chemin vers la maison de Jake. Arrivant là-bas, nous attendîmes Quil pour continuer notre chemin vers l'école. Au bout de 5 minutes, Quil arriva avec un sourire niais sur son visage. Nous nous regardâmes Jake et moi et je sais que nous avons pensé à la même chose : Quil + sourire niais = Claire. Ah l'imprégnation ! La meilleure chose qui peut vous arriver d'après les gars. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Leah-aussi étonnant que cela soit- et Seth sont tous imprégnés. Tous sauf moi.

Je me sens légèrement a part. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour que ça m'arrive. Mais bon je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Cela m'arrivera, du moins je l'espère. Cette drôle de sensation se renforça me disant que quelque chose d'important allait se produire.

Arrivé à l'école, nous retrouvâmes les gars et parlâmes. Jared partit peu après pour retrouver Ginny, son imprégné. Nous parlâmes un peu dans la cour avant de se rendre en classe. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier et du faire un détour pour éviter de rencontrer Syndy: LA fille populaire du Lycée. Celle qui a déjà eu quasi tous les gars de La Push entre ses jambes tous sauf moi et les gars. Depuis le début de cette année, cette fille s'est mise en tête de sortir avec moi. Bref, je fis en détour pour l'éviter.

Je passai par mon casier afin de prendre mon livre de Chimie et j'arrivai en avance. J'entrais dans le labo de Chimie et me dirigea vers le dernier bloc à gauche (côté fenêtre) et salua le prof au passage. Je m'installai et attendis les gars. Jake, Quil et Paul semblaient traîner des pieds et je compris pourquoi. En deux mots mais qui me terrifie: travaux pratiques. Lorsque cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je soupirai et baissa la tête. Je suis pas très bon en travaux pratiques, de plus, le prof ne m'apprécie pas pour un sous. Nous parlâmes, les gars et moi, des patrouilles, des suceurs de sangs, etc... d'une voix inaudible pour les simples humains. 30 secondes avant le début du cours, Jared se manifesta et se dirigea vers nous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je ressentis une étrange attraction qui me poussait vers la porte mais je refoulai cette attraction. Puis je sentis un délicat parfum d'orange et d'une fleur que je ne pu identifier. Je dirigeai mes yeux vers la source de ce merveilleux parfum et vis une fille de dos. Elle avait des cheveux bruns jusqu'au milieu du dos qui se terminait en ondulation. Elle était habillée en noir et je vis que le noir se mariait d'une divine manière avec sa peau légèrement cuivrées. Je me demandais si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle paraissait quand elle se retourna et me regarda. Je n'étais pas du tout prêt à faire face à cette divine apparition qu'elle me présenta. Ce que je vis me fit penser à une déesse: ses yeux -unique en leur genre- étaient bleus électrique avec un contour argent et je découvris, à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, mon âme. Je la dévisageais et même si j'en aurai eu envie, je n'aurais pu me détourné de cette divine apparition. Sous mon regard scrutateur, j'entendis son pouls augmenter et je sentis mon coeur prendre le même rythme que le sien. Je vis ses joues rougir d'une manière que je trouvais adorable. Mais je fus coupé de ma contemplation par le coup de Jake. Me détournant d'elle, j'écoutai enfin Mr Horrison qui apparemment me parlait de quelques temps déjà.

- Call ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? S'époumonait, à présent, Mr Horrison lorsqu'il remarqua que je regardais ailleurs. Je me concentrais sur mon ange. Et j'entendis son coeur se calmer tout comme le mien.

- Bien sûr, Mr. Puis-je savoir ce que vous me reprocher Mr ? Lui demandais-je.

- Mr Call, je vous signale que vous n'aviez pas encore commencé alors que toute la classe, si, me répondit-il.

Je sentais son si merveilleux et unique regard sur moi. Puis j'entendis la plus douce des voix et je savais qu'elle ne pouvait n'appartenir qu'à mon ange.

- Mr Horrison, excusez-moi mais je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, dit-elle.

- Miss Hutch, mais qu'avez-vous fait ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à son banc.

- Je ne sais pas Mr, j'ai suivi ce le mode opératoire mais apparemment j'ai gaffé quelque part.

Pendant que le prof retournait a l'avant de la classe, je la fixai de nouveau et elle se retourna. Et là je crus que j'allais m'envoler car elle m'a souris et m'a fait un clin d'oeil. Son sourire était renversant. Je lui souris aussi en essayant de retenir mon sourire niais qui voulait que s'afficher sur mes lèvres. Durant le reste du cours, Mr Horrison me laissa tranquille mais pas les gars. Nous discutions à voix basse (inaudible pour les humains) et leur avouèrent mon imprégnation. Jared m'avoua que mon ange était la meilleure amie de Gin et qu'elle s'appelait Allysson. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux une seule fois et je ne remarquai même pas que la cloche avait sonnée jusqu'au moment où je vis Allysson ranger ses affaires. Au moment où j'allais lui demander si je pouvais l'accompagner à son prochain cours, Mr Horrison l'appela. Je partis donc le coeur lourd ne sachant pas si je la reverrais avant le déjeuner.

Arrivant en Histoire, je m'installais à ma place La prof commença son cours quand 10 minutes après on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. La personne entra après que Mrs Halika l'ai autorisée. Mon ange apparut.

- Bonjour Melle...? Dit Mrs Halika d'une voix plutôt fluette.

- Hutch, Mrs. Miley Hutch. Je suis la nouvelle, répondit-elle d'une voix des plus timides.

- Eh bien Melle Hutch vous commencé bien l'année à ce que je vois, luie dit-elle.

- Mr Horrison m'a retenue après le cours, elle lui répondit.

- Je laisse passé pour cette fois mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, répondit Mrs Halika.

- Allez-vous assoir là, lui dit-elle en lui désignant le banc juste devant moi et mes amis.

L'Histoire nous a jamais vraiment passionnés les gars et moi donc nous fîmes comme d'habitude: parler. A la différence que cette fois-ci je ne quittai pas des yeux Miley. A la fin du cours, elle partit vers son prochain cours tandis que moi je ne voulais que la suivre pourtant je me dirigeai vers le cours de Math. Tout comme le début de la matinée, je ne pus me concentrer assez pour prendre des notes.

Arriva enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria où on prit deux gros plateaux chacun. Que voulez-vous? On est des loups garous grandissants. On s'installa à une table quand, enfin, Ginny arriva suivi de mon âme. Elles s'installèrent et Ginny nous présenta. Je ne pus la quitter des yeux de nouveau. Elle me rendait mes regards parfois quand quasiment à la fin, on entendit un loup hurler mais trop loin pour que les humains entendent. On se leva rapidement et Jared donna un baiser à Ginny et je crevais d'envie de pouvoir faire la même chose à mon imprégnée. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la forêt où nous mutâmes après nous être déshabillés. Nous fûmes assaillis par la pensée de Sam.

- Il y a une sangsue! Elle se dirige vers les falaises! Nous dit-il et il donna ses ordres. Embry, Jared, Quil prenez le flanc droit. Jacob, Leah, Seth prenez le flan gauche. Paul avec moi. Il faut la coincer avant les falaises.

Nous arrivâmes au bout d'une longue course, à l'attrapée. Elle fut rapidement en miette et mise dans un magnifique feu.

- Allons chez Emily, nous dit Sam.

Je pensais alors à protester quand l'image de Miley éclata dans mon esprit.

- Quoi? Je crois que les félicitations sont de mises Embry, me dit Sam.

- Maintenant tu es dans la cour des grands, Em! Me dit Jake.

Nous arrivâmes dans le bois derrière chez Emily, on retourna dans notre forme humaine. Je pris mon temps et je vis que l'école était finie donc je ne la reverrai pas avant demain. Je rentrai le dernier dans la maison où je fus assaillie par beaucoup des empreintes qui me donna leur félicitation. Vers 18 heures, je rentrai chez moi, après avoir été vérifié que mon ange était rentré, où ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. Encore heureux qu'on a dîné chez Emily parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner. Vers 22 heures, je dirigeai chez Miley. Je trouvais le chemin instinctivement car mon âme savait où sa jumelle se trouvait. Je l'entendis respirer calmement et profondément, signe qu'elle dormait. Je rentrai chez moi à contre coeur et m'endormit en pensant à mon empreinte que j'avais enfin trouvée. Ce matin encore, je désespérais à la trouvée et ce soir je m'endors en l'ayant trouvée.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Désolée pour le retard mais je veux qu'elle soit bien faîte ainsi elle prend du temps.


	4. Concentration Pas avec Embry Call: pov M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer sauf les personnages de Ginny Portman et de Miley Hutch.

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira surtout qu'il s'est fait attendre. Désolé pour l'attente...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Concentration? Non pas avec Embry Call

_**POV Miley**_

6h30, le réveil sonne et je l'éteins seulement pour me replonger dans mon rêve. Un rêve où Embry Call en est la star. Hum la plage, le soleil et Embry Call torse nu, l'idéal. Malheureusement ma mère vient me réveiller 15 minutes plus tard et me tire brutalement de mon songe. Ouvrant un oeil légèrement hagard, je regarde l'étrange clarté de ma chambre. Les deux yeux grands ouverts, je me lève d'un bond et ouvre mes rideaux. Du soleil! Temps totalement bizarre pour Forks et ses alentours. Souriante, je me dirige vers la douche et me détend sous le jet d'eau chaude. Puis ma toilette faite, je retourne dans ma chambre et décide de mettre une jupe. Chemisier blanc, jupe noir et mes habituelles bottes noires en cuir, je prends mon sac et descend dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Remarquant l'heure, je pris en vitesse un toast et sortit rapidement de la maison après avoir salué ma mère. Dans ma précipitation et ma joie de voir du soleil, j'avais oublié que mon moyen de locomotion étais ma moto: jupe + moto = pas bonne idée du tout! Soufflant, j'enfourchais ma moto, la démarra et partit en direction de chez Gin. J'arrive pile à l'heure devant chez elle et fit rugir le moteur pour la prévenir de ma présence. Je la saluais quand elle sortit de son domicile et attendit qu'elle grimpe derrière moi pour prendre la route vers le Lycée de La Push.

Arrivant rapidement devant le lycée, je remarquais cependant une autre personne à côté de Jared, Embry Call! Je me gara, coupa le moteur et vit Jared se précipiter sur Gin comme s'il était en manque. Descendant de moto, je fis bien attention à ma jupe et retira mon casque avant de saluer Jared et Embry. Le détaillant de la tête au pied, je du me retenir de tomber à genoux devant tellement de sensualité, de masculinité que dégageait à cet instant Embry. Une chemise blanche qui ne cachait rien de ces formidables muscles qui se cachait dessous, un jean et des baskets sans oublier un sourire en coin qui vous ferait signé avec le diable juste pour le voir encore et encore. Me reprenant, je lui souris et le rejoignit.

- Salut Embry, lui dis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Miley, me répondit-il, son fameux sourire en coin toujours aux lèvres.

La façon dont mon prénom sortait de sa bouche me faisait frissonner. La manière dont il le disait, était incroyable. Laissant Gin avec Jared, j'avançais vers le bâtiment et ne fut pas surprise de voir Embry me suivre. En effet, c'est deux là, était dans leur bulle dés qu'ils se retrouvaient et durant un instant, regardant du coin de l'oeil celui qui était à mes cotés, je ne peux m'empêcher de nous imaginer à la place de Jared et de Gin, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant amoureusement comme si on était seuls au monde. Revenant sur terre, je secouais légèrement la tête et fit un sourire gêné à Embry, qui me dévisageais. Apparemment, il avait essayé de me parler et moi, je rêvassais.

- Miley, ça va? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix tellement masculine.

- Hein?...Euh oui. "Super, quelle éloquence dis moi!" pensais-je sombrement. Je rêvassais, ça m'arrive souvent, je lui fit un sourire qu'il me rendit.

- Je me demandais…si, ça te dirait de manger ce midi avec moi?, il me le demanda en passant une main dans ses cheveux et durant ce geste rempli de sensualité à mes yeux, je me suis sentie jalouse de sa main qui avait pu faire ce mouvement. Me reprenant, je le regardais.

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

Et là, c'était comme si il avait gagné le gros lot, son sourire était tellement éclatant et sincère que mon coeur se mit à fondre en le voyant apparemment très content de passer le déjeuner en ma compagnie.

On marcha jusqu'à mon casier où il me quitta pour aller à son propre casier. Mais avant de me laisser, il caressa du bout des doigts ma joue, remettant en place une mèche derrière mon oreille en me fixant de ses si belles prunelles chocolat. Il me fit un léger sourire en coin, faisant mon coeur s'emballer tellement fort que j'étais prête à parier qu'il pourrait l'entendre facilement. Réfrénant une rougeur sur mes joues, je lui fit un sourire et le regarda partir vers son cours. Je le détaillais du regard son dos et laissa mon regard vagabonder sur ses fesses. Très prise dans ma rêverie, je sursautai en entendant la sonnerie. Jurant légèrement, je pris rapidement mes affaires dans mon casier et fila à mon cours.

Je peux vous dire que je n'ai absolument pas suivit le cours. Pourtant j'ai essayé mais dans mon esprit revenait sans cesse, le regard d'Embry, son doigt sur ma joue laissant une marque de feu derrière lui et son sourire renversant. En posant un doigt sur ma joue, j'avais presque l'impression de ressentir son touché si chaud, si doux. Je me rendais bien compte que ma réaction étais rapide et même totalement irrationnelle: comment pouvais-je ressentir ça pour un garçon que j'avais rencontré la veille? J'en avais aucune idée mais je m'en fichais parce que de toute évidence Embry s'intéressait à moi et rien que ça me suffisait.

Regardant autour de moi, je vis mes camarades de classes ranger leurs affaires, ce que je fis immédiatement par la suite. Je sortis de la classe, souriant largement car mon prochain coup était Chimie que je partageais avec _lui_.

J'entrai rapidement dans le labo et alla m'installer à ma place, essayant de ne pas regarder la porte pour le voir la franchir. Pourtant 2 minutes plus tard, je le vis entrer et lui offrit un sourire qu'il me rendit puissance mille. Il alla s'installer avec sa place avec ses amis mais une fois installé ne me quitta pas des yeux. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi et malgré moi, je rougis sous son regard. Durant toute l'heure de Chimie, je ne le sentis pas une seule fois me quitter du regard et j'avais toutes les peines à me concentrer. Soufflant pour reprendre contenance, j'essayai de suivre le cours qui se faisait confus, la pensée qu'il m'observait venait me tourmenter constamment, apportant avec elle, mes pensées pas toujours catholiques envers lui.

Soupirant de soulagement et de déception quand la cloche sonna, je rangeai mes affaires. Il passa à coté de moi et m'effleura le bras de sa main. Je frissonnais légèrement et sentit la trace de sa main sur mon bras à travers le vêtement. Une trace marquée au fer rouge pour le reste de la journée comme pour la caresse de ma joue. Souriante, je sortis de la classe et alla à mon prochain cours, impatiente d'être enfin à la pause déjeuner. Tout comme mes précédents cours de la matinée, impossible de me concentré assez pour comprendre un mot de ce que mes enseignants disaient.

Lorsque la cloche sonna à midi, je fus la première à sortir du local et je fonçais vers mon casier. Posant rapidement mes affaires dedans, je claquais la porte avant de me retourner pour filer vers la cafétéria mais fut stoppée par un torse recouvert d'une chemise blanche, n'appartenant à personne d'autre qu'a Embry. Me souriant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine. Il m'ouvrit la porte, comme un véritable gentleman et je rougis légèrement, pas habituée du tout à toutes ces attentions. C'était même la première fois que cela m'arrivait. On se mit dans la file et nous engageâmes la conversation.

- Alors ta matinée? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ca a été, lui répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire. "Ca na pas été du tout car tu m'a empêché de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ton sourire, tes yeux et la caresse sur ma joue", pensait-je. Et toi?, lui demandais-je.

- Oh problème de concentration, je n'ai pas trop suivi, me répliqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Maudit sois son sourire en coin et cette fossette que je remarquais sur sa joue droite! Arrgh, tout pour m'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à lui!

- Et tu pensais à quoi?, lui demandais-je avant de pouvoir m'empêcher.

- Une fille, très jolie. Une petite nouvelle, je crois que tu la connais, me répondit-il.

Je me sentis rougir face à sa phrase qui sous-entendait que c'était à moi qu'il pensait et qu'il empêchait de se concentrer. "Bien fait coco, tu vois ce que ça fait?" pensais-je. Je remarquais son regard qui me fixait encore une fois intensément et je rougis d'autant plus!

- Tu es très mignonne quant tu rougis, me dit-il en souriant.

- Euh….merci, lui souris-je légèrement.

Prenant, nos plateaux, il nous emmena vers une table dans un soin de la cafétéria. Je m'installai face à lui et souris. Commença alors, le jeu des 20 questions. Tout y passa, nourriture, film, musique préférée à la couleur favorite en passant à notre passion. C'est ainsi que je découvris qu'il adorait la pizza Margherita tout comme moi, qu'il adorait les films d'actions et d'horreur, qu'il aimait le rock. Il me dit que sa couleur préférée était le vert jusqu'à ce qu'il vit mes yeux hier et décréta que sa nouvelle couleur préférée était la couleur de mes yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir profondément face à cet aveu. Et je découvris qu'il adorait courir en forêt et quand je lui ai dit que moi aussi. Il a fait un sourire amusé puis m'a demandé de ne plus aller courir seule en forêt, me proposant par la même occasion si il pouvait m'accompagner. J'acceptai avec joie sa proposition, sautillant de joie intérieurement à l'idée de passer du temps seule avec lui. Ma joie se multiplia encore plus quand il me demandé quand on doit se retrouver pour courir.

- 18h00, à la plage? Lui demandais-je.

- Okay, je serais là, me répondit-il en souriant.

J'avais passé une pause déjeuné formidable en sa présence et nous soupirâmes à l'unisson lorsque que nous dûmes reprendre le chemin de nos cours de l'après-midi. A la sortie de la cafétéria, il me fit un sourire avant de partir vers son cours, je fis de même en souriant, me rappelant qu'on a Histoire cette après-midi. Le cours se passa de la même manière, longuement et totalement confus. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce que les professeurs racontaient. Sautant sur mes pieds, je sortis de la classe la première lorsque la cloche retentit et arriva la première en classe d'Histoire. Impatiente à l'idée de le revoir, je lui fis un grand sourire quand il franchit la porte et s'installa derrière moi, à sa place. Et tout comme en Chimie, je sentis son regard sur ma nuque durant toute l'heure, mettant ma maigre concentration à l'épreuve. Mes notes ne ressemblaient à rien, donnant un mélange d'Histoire et de mot décrivant ce que je ressentais sous son regard. Horrifiée, j'effaçais rapidement mes notes concernant mes ressentis. Durant cette heure d'histoire, toutes les pensées que j'avais mises durement de côté, me revinrent en mémoire. Son chaud touché sur ma joue et sur mon bras, me faisait frissonner.

A la fin de l'heure, je ramassais mes affaires et le vit m'attendre à mes cotés. Je lui fis un sourire, mettant mon sac sur l'épaule en sortant de la classe. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon casier où je pris mes affaires rapidement. Sortant du bâtiment, Ginny me sauta pratiquement dessus, m'annonçant qu'elle allait chez Jared et que donc elle n'avait pas besoin que je la reconduise. Je lui souris, acquiesçant de la tête. Embry m'accompagna jusqu'à ma moto.

- Ca te dit d'aller un peu à la plage avec moi? Me demanda-t-il.

- Désolée mais je dois rentrer chez moi, une autre fois peut-être, lui souris-je, au fait ça tiens toujours? 18h00, à la plage?

- Ouep! Je serais là, il me fit un clin d'oeil.

- Okay, à toute à l'heure alors, je lui souris.

Et là, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris mais je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa joue où je déposais un rapide baiser avant d'enfiler mon casque, cachant mes joues rougissantes et de démarrer au quart de tour, prenant pratiquement la fuite.

Ce fut seulement, chez moi, allongée sur mon lit que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait. Un sourire béat étira mes lèvres et je les effleurai en repensant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau et de l'incroyable sensation que j'avais ressentie. Comme une légère décharge électrique qui m'avait traversé de la tête aux pieds, tellement agréable comme sensation que j'étais impatiente de ressentir ça encore et encore. Mais si seulement un baiser sur sa joue, m'avait procuré ça, qu'est-ce que je ressentirai quand et si nos lèvres se rencontrent? J'espérais un jour le découvrir.

* * *

Alors, verdict? Ca vous plait? Reviews please!


	5. Miley ou comment me rendre fou: pov Em

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer sauf les personnages de Ginny Portman et de Miley Hutch.

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Miley ou comment me rendre fou...

_**POV Embry**_

BAM! J'ouvris paresseusement un œil et compris que la source du bruit qui m'avait sorti de mon agréable rêve, n'était rien d'autre que la porte d'entrée qui claquait derrière ma mère. J'entendis la voiture s'éloignée de la maison et me retourna sur le dos, ouvrant les yeux sur mon plafond. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres quand je me rendis compte que j'allais voir Miley aujourd'hui. Son magnifique visage en tête, je me levai, pris d'une soudaine énergie. J'allai me doucher, d'un pas qui aurait pu passer pour sautillant, le genre que Quil fait pour amuser son imprégnée, Claire.

Entrant dans la cabine, je fis couler l'eau qui me semblait froide par rapport à ma température corporelle. Mais une fois sous le jet, j'eus des flashbacks de mes rêves plus qu'érotique mettant en scène ma douce Miley et moi. Essayant de refréner ses pensées et l'effet qu'elles allaient me produire à coup sûr, je me lavais avant de sortir de la douche et d'enrouler une serviette autour de ma taille. Entrant dans ma chambre, je regardai dans mes vêtements. D'habitude, je me fiche de ce que je mets mais là, il y allait avoir Miley et si je voulais être avec elle, je devais mettre toutes mes chances de mon coté et ça commençait par mon apparence. J'enfilais rapidement une chemise blanche qui me paraissait pas mal et un jean ainsi que mes baskets.

Attrapant mon sac, je descendis rapidement dans la cuisine, impatient de partir au Lycée pour la première fois. Cependant, je mangeais et ne succomba pas à l'envie d'aller la voir chez elle et de lui demander si je pouvais l'accompagner au Lycée. Cela lui aurait paru bizarre et elle m'aurait pris pour un cinglé. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, je sortis de chez moi, marchant vers chez Jake. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers Miley, ma si belle Miley. En un rien de temps, je me trouvais en compagnie de Jake et Quil devant la maison des Black. Échangeant des bonjours, ils ne purent s'empêcher de me taquiner sur mon imprégnation.

- Notre Embry est devenu tout grand, dit Quil en essuyant une fausse larme.

- Notre bébé est un homme maintenant, lâcha Jake faisant semblant d'éclater en sanglot sur l'épaule de Quil.

- Ah ah ah les gars, je me marre, répondis-je en roulant des yeux et en ne pouvant réfréner un sourire de mes lèvres.

Nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'au lycée en échangeant des blagues. Arrivant sur le parking, nous rejoignîmes les reste de la meute; Jared et Paul. Nous parlions durant quelques minutes avant que Jared et moi, allions attendre nos moitiés un peu plus loin tandis que Quil, Jake et Paul entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Rapidement, nous entendîmes un bruit de moto et vit au bout de quelques minutes nos anges arrivés sur la moto de ma douce. Miley se gara devant nous et Jared se précipita sur Gin. Hmm qu'est-ce que j'aimerais faire pareil avec Miley. Je la vis descendre de moto et remarquais de suite, cette jupe. Je crois que ça va être une très dure journée. Maudite jupe! Je pouvais voir parfaitement ces jambes qui me demandait de les caresser et qui étaient looooongues. Elle retira son casque et nous salua. Je la vis me regarder de bas en haut et je ne pu que me féliciter au vu de sa réaction en laissant un sourire un coin apparaître sur mes lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers moi et je pu entendre sa merveilleuse voix qui m'avait manqué ces dernières 20 heures.

- Salut Embry, dit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Miley, lui répondis-je, ayant mon sourire en coin toujours aux lèvres.

Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa délicieuse petite bouche. Petite bouche que j'aimerais gouter encore et encore…"Calme-toi Embry!" pensais-je. Laissant Jared et Gin, se faire des mamours sur le parking, j'avançais au coté de mon ange vers le bâtiment. Je la regardais rêveusement et la dévisageais sans m'en rendre compte, ne pouvant pas détourner les yeux de cette beauté divine. Elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs et quand elle reprit contact à la réalité, elle me vit la fixer. "Faites qu'elle me prenne pas pour un harceleur", songeais-je.

- Miley, ça va? lui demandais-je.

- Hein?...Euh oui. Je rêvassais, ça m'arrive souvent, elle me dit tout en me faisant un sourire que je lui rendis.

- Je me demandais…si, ça te dirait de manger ce midi avec moi?, je lui demandais en passant une main dans mes cheveux, ayant peur qu'elle m'envoi paître. Je la regardais, anxieux de sa réponse. Elle me regarda avec ces yeux si uniques.

- Bien sur, me répondit-elle.

Je fis un grand sourire, heureux qu'elle aie accepté. Mon loup intérieur faisait une petite danse de la victoire dans ma tête et je du me retenir de crier ma joie.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à son casier où je dû la quitter pour aller à mon propre casier. Mais avant de la laisser, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui caressé du bout des doigts sa joue, remettant en place une mèche derrière son oreille en la fixant tendrement. Je lui fis un léger sourire en coin, et je fus plus qu'heureux d'entendre son cœur s'emballer. "Ainsi donc, je lui fais autant d'effet qu'elle m'en fait" pensais-je alors qu'elle me faisait un sourire complètement craquant. Tournant les talons, je me rendis vers mon casier et je pu sentir ses yeux sur moi alors que je m'éloignais avant de prendre le couloir de droite. Je marchais à mon aise vers mon casier, échangea mes livres et alla en cours.

Le cours me semblait horriblement long, en tout cas plus que d'habitude. Auparavant je n'écoutais pas mais là, impossible de me concentré sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur la douceur de la peau de Miley. Sur la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts…Si douce, si chaude, je ne pu réfréner mon imagination plus que créative depuis ce matin.

_Je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps nu, sa peau si douce, la faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. Je la regardai en faisant un sourire en coin et entendit son cœur s'emballer furieusement dans sa poitrine. Je posais ma bouche sur son sein gauche, léchant du bout de ma langue son mamelon. J'entendis un soupir de plaisir, s'échapper de ses lèvres. Je posais ma main gauche, sur son sein droit, pris son téton entre mon pouce et mon index, le faisant sensuellement rouler. Je sentis ses hanches se relever, buter contre les miennes, me faisant échapper un léger grognement._

_-Embryyyy…, gémit-elle. Encore…Embry…Embry…Embry , sentant sa petite main se poser sur mon épaule et…._je repris contact à la réalité. En réalité, c'est Jake qui as posé sa main sur mon épaule et qui m'appelle depuis 5 minutes pour me dire que le cours est fini. Je fermais les yeux, baissa la tête et soupira "C'était si réel…" pensais-je Je rouvris les yeux et vu à mon grand dam que mini-Embry, avait décidé de dire bonjour. Je commençais à penser à tout ce qui a de plus dégueulasse pour me calmer mais rien à faire. Je me leva et me réajusta discrètement avant de sortir de la classe en compagnie de Jake et de Quil.

- Alors, on fantasmait mon lapin? J'espère que c'était à propos de moi?, me fit Quil dans une imitation de fille.

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt à propos de Miley, Quil, tu n'es plus rien pour lui, répondit Jake en souriant.

- Aller vous faire foutre, les gars!, répliquais-je avant d'entrer dans le labo de Chimie.

- Ça, ça veut tout dire Jake. Embry a fantasmé grave sur Miley, rigola Quil.

Je ne fis plus attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient me dire, revoyant des flashs de ma petite scène mentale de tout à l'heure. En entrant dans la classe, je la repérais immédiatement et le vis m'offrir un sourire que je lui rendis plus que joyeusement. Je devais avoir l'air d'un débile mais je m'en foutais. J'allai m'installer à ma place rejoignant, Paul et Jared. Une fois installé, mes yeux furent automatiquement attirés vers la beauté installée quelques tables plus loin. Elle était si belle. Je ne pu détourner mon regard d'elle tout le long du cours. Le cours passa rapidement, trop rapidement à mon gout et je soupirais de déception quand j'entendis la sonnerie se déclencher. Je pris mes affaires et pris la direction de la sortie mais passant à coté d'elle, je ne pu retenir ma main, qui glissa légèrement sur son bras. Je vis qu'elle frissonna et souris intérieurement face à cette réaction. Lorsque je fus sorti de la classe, je ne voulais qu'y retourner pour être avec ma divine imprégnée. Je suivis à contre cœur Quil et Jake vers mon dernier cour de la matinée. Cela me remonta un peu le moral, sachant que je n'avais plus qu'une heure à attendre avant de voir mon ange. Je passa le cours a me calmer définitivement et j'étais prêt à passer une heure en compagnie de ma belle, à la fin du cours. Je sortis comme une fusée lorsqu'on pu quitter la classe. Je fonçais vers son casier, faisant un crochet par le mien pour déposer mes cours. Arrivé, à son casier, je vis qu'elle était déjà là, je me plaçais donc, juste derrière elle silencieusement. Je souris et pris une profonde inspiration, me sentant mieux en sentant son odeur si exquise à mes sens. Elle referma son casier et se retourna, me rentrant presque dedans. Je la regardai en souriant avant de faire route vers la cantine. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de pareille beauté. Arrivé à la cantine, je lui ouvris la porte et remarquais avec plaisir un léger rougissement sur ces joues. Je la suivi et me mit à ses cotés dans la file. Je voulais lui parler mais je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation.

- Alors ta matinée? Lui demandais-je en souriant. "Ta matinée? Call, tu pouvais pas venir avec un truc un peu plus cool à lui demander?" pensais-je.

- Ça a été, me répondit-elle en me souriant doucement. J'adorais son sourire, il me faisait planer. Et toi?, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh problème de concentration, je n'ai pas trop suivi, je lui répliquai en faisant un sourire en coin.

Tu parle, c'est plus un problème que j'ai, c'est une obsession pour toi ma belle Miley.

- Et tu pensais à quoi?, me demanda-t-elle.

Comment te répondre sans te faire peur ma douce?

- Une fille, très jolie. Une petite nouvelle, je crois que tu la connais, lui répondis-je.

Je la vis rougir et je me sentis fier de moi. C'est moi, Embry Call, qui la faisait rougir et qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle rougissait…. Je la regardais en souriant mais intensément, priant pour que je puisse l'observer rougir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Tu es très mignonne quant tu rougis, dis-je en souriant tendrement.

- Euh….merci, me répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Après avoir rempli mon plateau, je partis réquisitionner une table dans un coin. Je m'asseyais et elle s'installa en face de moi. Tout en mangeant, je lui proposai de jouer au jeu des 20 questions, ce qu'elle accepta. Je commençai alors à la questionner sur tout ce qui me passait par la tête, je voulais tout savoir d'elle, absolument tout. Je répondis honnêtement à ces questions également et nous nous découvrîmes plusieurs points communs. Je souris en la voyant rougir face à l'aveu de ma couleur préféré mais paniquais intérieurement en apprenant qu'elle adorait courir en forêt. "Et si un vampire passait par là et la tuais? Ou s'il l'emmenait loin de moi? Non, elle peut plus courir toute en forêt." j'essayai donc de la persuader de ne plus courir mais elle était plus têtue que ce que je pensais. Du coup, je n'avais plus tellement le choix, je lui demandai pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Elle accepta et nous prîmes rendez-vous le soir même pour une petite course. Je lui souris et soupira entendant la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Je notais qu'elle aussi avait l'air déçue de retourner en cours et mon loup faisait des petits bonds de joie en voyant ça. Je me levais et nous débarrassais de nos plateaux avant de l'accompagner pour sortir de la cantine. Je ne voulais pas la quitter mais je du me faire une raison ainsi donc je lui offris un doux sourire avant de partir à contre cœur et avec des pieds de plomb à mon prochain cours. Je me souvenais même plus ce que j'avais comme classe et je m'en fichais pas mal. Perdu dans mes pensées centrées sur Miley, je ne remarquais pas de suite Syndy sur mon chemin. Par contre, je la remarquais quand elle me serra dans ces bras, me figeant sur place. Je l'avais oubliée elle. Je soupirais et la repoussa du mieux que je pu mais elle avait plus de force que ce que je croyais.

- Syndy, lâche-moi tout de suite! , lui ordonnais-je presque.

- Mais Embry, me dis pas que tu n'es pas content de me voir, je ne te croirais pas, me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil charmeur….enfin je crois car sur le coup, j'avais plutôt envie de vomir.

- Lâche-moi! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi alors arrête de me coller!, lui répliquais-je.

J'arrivais à la faire lâcher prise et me précipita à ma classe, m'installant lourdement dans mon siège au coté de Quil. Celui-ci me regarda bizarrement et je ne dis qu'un mot: "Syndy". Il comprit de suite et me fit un sourire compatissant. Comme tout les autres cours de la journée, je ne captai pas un mot de ce que le prof racontait mais de toute manière, je n'avais jamais été un élève très attentif. A la sonnerie, je me précipitais hors de la classe, trainant avec moi, mes frères de meute. On avait à présent Histoire, cours que je partageais avec ma tendre Miley. Arrivé en classe, je remarquai que mon imprégnée était déjà installée et elle me fit un sourire en me voyant, sourire que je ne peux que lui rendre plus que joyeusement. Je m'installais à ma place et ne pu rien faire d'autre que la fixer, observant le moindre trait de son dos, de sa délicate nuque qui ne demandais qu'à être vénérée par mes lèvres. Perdu dans mes pensées et dans ma contemplation, le cours ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi court. A la sonnerie, je pris mon sac que je n'avais même pas ouvert, me leva silencieusement et me mit à ses cotés, voulant l'accompagner. Je sortis à ces cotés, heureux de voir qu'elle m'adressait un sourire. Je l'accompagnai à son casier, la regardant avec adoration avant de sortir avec elle sur le parking en direction de sa moto. Je ne voulais pas encore la laisser partir alors je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Ça te dit d'aller un peu à la plage avec moi? Lui demandais-je, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

- Désolée mais je dois rentrer chez moi, une autre fois peut-être, elle m'offrit un sourire qui ne calma en rien mon cœur mais qui adoucit doucement la légère amertume de son refus, au fait ça tiens toujours?, ajouta-t-elle, 18h00, à la plage?

- Ouep! Je serais là. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Comme si je refuserais de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

- Okay, à toute à l'heure alors, elle me sourit.

Je la regardais alors qu'elle fit quelques choses qui me surprirent et que me figeait dans un doux cocon. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un doux baiser sur ma joue avant d'enfiler son casque et de monter sur ma moto. J'étais figé par la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres. Je la regardais enfourcher sa moto et je du me retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et lui offrir un baiser passionné. Vous savez à quel point, je la trouvais sexy à cet instant précis? Elle était irrésistible. Cependant je ne pu pas m'attarder de trop sur elle et sur sa moto que celle-ci démarra et partit rapidement. Je soupirais légèrement, ressentant déjà son absence. Je la regardais disparaître de ma vue puis couru jusque dans les bois où je me débarrassais rapidement de mes vêtements, les fourra dans mon sac puis muta, prenant mon sac entre mes dents. Je partis à toute vitesse, la suivant depuis la forêt, voulant m'assurer qu'elle rentrerait saine et sauve. Mais tandis que je la suivais, je ne pensais qu'à son baiser. Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de 10 ans, rêvant de son chanteur préféré. Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur ma joue, rien d'autre. Pourtant mon cœur s'accélérait rien qu'en me souvenant de ce moment. Si j'aurais été plus rapide, j'aurais tourné la tête et j'aurais reçu un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres…. Pourquoi je n'avais pas été plus rapide?

* * *

Alors, verdict? Ca vous plait? Reviews please!

A bientôt mes louloups! :D


End file.
